wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Aelanisian "Lan" Belore'aniel
Aelanisian (Lan to his friends) is built a little thicker than most of his kin. He carries himself with pride, and seems at ease in the heavy armor he wears. The only real thing of note is that his left arm seems odd. If you look at it long enough, you'll notice it is very stiff, not moving naturally at all. Before World of Warcraft Aelanisian was born into the house of Commander Belore'aniel, though his father never treated him the way a child should be treated. His mother spoiled him, using Lan as an escape from her life as a noble's wife. When he was a bit older, his mother died while giving birth to his younger sister, Vynne. Whlie never around, their father left money for them to live comfortably in Silvermoon. The distance of their left Aelanisian and Vynne to find their own way about life. Aelanisian joined the army when he became of age, while Vynne studied medicine. When Arthas attacked Silvermoon, Aelanisian was away with the army. He returned to find a burned down home, and the only thing he found of Vynne was a diamond necklace he had made her years ago. He couldn't stand the sight of Silvermoon from then on, and left. When the elves joined the Horde, he was one of the first to sign up to help the orcs of Durotar... The Burning Crusade Aelanisian didn't spend his days with the Horde wandering, as he had while in the army. While relaxing in the Valley of Spirits one day in Orgrimmar, he met a blood elf hunter named Jeria Sunfire. During the conversation, she learned he was disconnected from the nickname 'Aelan' - as it had been Vynne's nickname for him - and she stated she would call him "Lan." It stuck. They met several more times, before Jeria invited him to join the Harbingers of War, a military unit within the Horde. Without much direction elsewise, Lan agreed. When Kael'Thas betrayed his own people, and the Blood Knights sought fogiveness from the Naaru, Lan ventured to Shattrath to ask the Naaru if they would grant him the favor of the Light, so that he may heal those within his unit. From then on, he gave his devotion to the Light, in order to heal his unitmates and friends. Wrath of the Lich King On the expedition to Northrend, Lan was stationed with the Harbingers of War. When the betrayal of Putress took place at the Wrathgate, Lan was finishing up the healing of one of his friends. Himself, Jeria, and their unitmate and friends, Eliandra Cyael and Tazimi of the Darkspear were late to the call to gather at the Wrathgate. It saved their lives, but they all were in attendence to watch Putress rain the plague on their unit, as well as watch the Red Dragonflight burn the remains. Once the Undercity was retaken and things had settled down within the Horde's ranks, the military tried to disband the remaining four members of the Harbingers of War, and were planning to station the four of them to separate areas. Eliandra, the last surviving Augur of the Harbingers, didn't let them. Lan followed her, as well as Jeria and Tazimi, in retiring from the Horde military and reforming the Harbingers of War as a mercenary unit of just the four of them. Months later, they accepted a contract from the Bronze Dragonflight to fix a timestream. When they were finised, Tazimi and Lan were sent back first. There was a delay in Jeria and Eliandra's return. When they did, Tazimi and Lan were met with a paladin and a death knight copy of both their unitmates. The next month revolved around learning how two universes had been crossed by the Infinite Dragonflight, and Tazimi and Lan had received doubles of Jeria and Eliandra. When they finally managed to return those two to their own time, they waited for their versions of Jeria and Eliandra to appear from the timestream. For a second time, they didn't appear. When they questioned the Dragonflight, they were told that Jeria and Eliandra had been lost in time, and the dragons were unsure where or when they would appear, outside knowing they would appear within the next five years. A week later, Lan was sent on a mission for the Argent Crusade with other Crusaders. They were ambushed by a death knight and his army of the undead. The battle was a success, but not before Lan lost his left hand to the Death knight. Catacylsm Tazimi and Lan have been taking odd contracts around Azeroth. Lan took time away from them to get use to an ivory hand he had created for himself in order to continue fighting despite the loss of that hand. Tazimi and Lan still impatiently await the return of Jeria and Eliandra... Trivia! *The Death Knight Lan fought in Northrend was his father, who rose as a death knight during a doomed expedition sent by Kael'thas to Northrend before the sin'dorei joined the Horde. *Eliandra became the new Warcaller, and when she went missing in time, Lan temporarily took the spot. After his lost his hand, Tazimi told him it would be better if they simply dealt with contracts on a case by case basis. Lan agreed. *Jeria and Lan were lovers before the Alternate Universe storyline. Just before Jeria was lost in time, she told Lan they should take a break, and one of the last things Lan said to her once she had convinced him was "We're unitmates, not much else." It still haunts him. *Lan is an alternate universe version of a Thorium Brotherhood character. *His player needs to get a life, she has another version of Aelanisian, which makes three copies of one character.